


Fire in the sky

by orphan_account



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: takes place at after Malcolm swan dives in 1x13, missing scenes for Joy
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Fire in the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eyezofjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyezofjoy/gifts).



As Malcolm’s body flew through the air, he wondered if this was _it_. 

If this had been 4 months ago, he would have welcomed the merciful release of death. 

This wasn’t 4 months ago, and that is why fear filled his lungs with toxic air as his awful hail Mary of a plan began with a few meaningful strides, and _a gunshot_.

As Malcolm free fell back to earth the vision of her tear stained eyes blinking at him desperately for an answer made his gut ache. A punishment he deserved for almost admitting something that selfish right before dying.

Dani’s fearful last glance as Gil pulled her away was all he thought of as he watched the blue NY sky catch fire.

 _Beautiful_ , he thought.

_________________________________

“ _GO!_ ”

Dani knew if she stayed, she was dead, but her legs wouldn’t move. Malcolm’s demand that they leave him there to die made her legs turn to lead. The desperation in his eyes was the cement that kept her stuck to the floor, even as Gil’s voice echoed without meaning in her foggy head.

Gil pulled her away now, and she went numbly with him as fresh unfallen sobs clogged up her throat. Gil, and JT got on either side of her as they ran down floor after floor of the building about to explode with Malcolm on top of the trigger. The thought made Dani hesitate, and she fell forward suddenly before JT grabbed her midsection steadying her. 

“ _D, WE HAVE TO MOVE, DON’T LOOK BACK._ ”

A slight nod of acknowledgement is all JT, and Gil need from her to continue running.

They exited the building, JT continued to track Dani as he saw her entire body struggling to leave Bright behind. It killed him too, and he knew if he let her, she’d run back for him. He saw similar hesitation in his fellow Marines in Iraq, and it always ended the same.

“Here,” JT placed Dani’s arm around him, and he quickly brought her behind the makeshift barrier the NYPD had already put in place. JT looked at Gil with shared concern, as he saw the explosion reflected back in Gil’s dark horrified eyes. Even at their distance, the impact seemed to blow them all backwards. As if Bright’s idiocy was a communicable disease, Gil’s fresh infection of stupid caused him to try and block both JT’s too large frame, and Dani’s bodies from the explosion. 

_What a dumbass_ , JT thought as the wind got knocked out of him.

__________________________

The sudden, and violent impact on Gil’s car made his body jerk, and spasm as shock kept the inevitable pain on the outer edge of his warped reality. 

Malcolm clumsily looked up at his team, and tried to lighten the mood with a bad joke, and they all stared back blankly at him in utter horror. He thought he heard a sob before Dani doubled over beside a sea of witnesses. They were all faceless spectators for another of his senseless failed martyring attempts, but her raven black curls stood out from the rest.

She looked like something perfect he was slowly demolishing into something as screwed up as him, and the thought made him feel nauseous. 

He idly wished he could have been the one to catch her as Dani’s knees buckled, but JT was probably the better choice at the moment. Malcolm thought he saw Gil crying in both relief, and unrelenting sorrow before the edges of his double vision began to blur, and fade out to black.

_________________________________________

“I’m FINE!” Dani jerked her arm back from the paramedic, and returned to tenderly holding onto Malcolm’s limp hand with both of her trembling ones. After his initial shock, the paramedic returned his attention to Bright who seemed to be coming to, and would soon feel the full extent of what his body had been through.

“You know Powell, we only let you ride side saddle cause you look worse off than this poor-”

“AHHHHHhhh-”

Malcolm jerked awake, his body convulsing in pain. His face was red, strained in pain as Dani stared at Emmanuel in panic.

“GIVE HIM SOMETHING!” She demanded, her hands shakily hovered over Malcolm, trying to comfort him without actually touching him.

“NO! Dani..no, my meds, I’ll sle..I won’t wak-,” before Malcolm can finish his broken words between spasms Dani grabbed Emmanuel’s arm roughly.

“No meds,” Dani couldn’t believe she said it, but she must have because Emmanuel looked back at her stunned.

“He’s not thinking straight, and neither are you right now D. He could go into cardiac arrest Powell,” Emmanuel warned Dani as if this was news to her. 

Malcolm’s eyes rolled back, and Dani gently cupped his tear-soaked cheeks. He was hot to the touch, and, the heat transferred back to her causing her to feel faint as the ambulance came to a sudden stop in traffic.

“Manny, NO.” Dani shouted as he continued to draw a sedative for Malcolm, and probably something for her too.

Something in her tone stopped Manny, and he threw his hands up in defeat. Dani took her death stare off of Manny returning her full attention to Malcolm who had slipped back into unconsciousness.

Dani gently combed Malcolm's hair, wet from sweat, back from his forehead, and looked out the back of the ambulance. It was hard to gage how far they were from the Emergency Room with her heart in her throat.

_______________________________________

Malcolm was disappointed to wake up alone in his hospital bed, he felt like he had been hit by a car. The humor of the reverse was not lost on him as his door began to slowly open. 

He quickly laid back shutting his eyes incase it was his mother ready for a 40-minute speech on how he was literally killing her with worry. When the door shut too softly, he knew instantly it was not any relative of his, and he looked up as Dani shrugged her Jacket off with her back to him. 

The pain that made Malcolm almost beg for a never-ending night terror was quickly replaced with a crippling anxiety that made an unholy sound rise up from his throat before he could stop it. Dani turned to him with a confused expression. 

She smiled to herself as she saw Malcolm clearly trying to pretend, he was asleep, even though he had just whimpered like a frightened puppy.

“It’s useless Bright, you farted yourself awake an hour ago..it’s why I brought you a tea too. Earl grey helps with flatulence.”

Malcolm opened one of his eyes, and sighed in defeat. His face felt like it was fire engine red as he struggled to sit up. Dani placed her palm firmly on his chest, and told him with her eyes if he didn’t lay back down, it wouldn’t be good for him.

“Maybe the tea was a little ambitious, but I needed a quick escape,” Dani teased, as small smile tugged at full her mouth, deep dimples fought to shine through. When Dani let up her grip on his chest, Malcolm instinctively reached up keeping her hand in place. 

She looked at him just as puzzled as when he froze earlier, and he let her hand go with a surprised, and apologetic look. Dani bit her bottom lip, and looked away from him as a sparks rose up her neck spotting her clear complexion with uneven streaks of rosy blush.

Malcolm, shook his head, and went to apologize, but instead he was silenced by Dani’s soft swollen lips brushing lightly against his. The kiss was sweet, but fleeting as Dani suddenly stood, and turned putting her jacket back on. Malcolm felt dizzy as she mentioned she was happy he was still around in a shyer manner than he was use to from her. If he could think enough to speak, he would have said he what he meant to say earlier to her.

Instead he watched her clumsily gather her things. 

If he was able to speak, he might have mentioned she had left her car keys on the window sill. She’d figure it out soon enough.

Maybe he’d tell her then, but, probably not.


End file.
